villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edwin Carbunkle
Edwin Carbunkle is the main antagonist of the 2014 animated film Postman Pat: The Movie. He was voiced by Peter Woodward. Biography He is first seen at the Pencaster Sorting Office working on the computer as their new boss. His first lines were to Ben Taylor how there was lots of wasted time, space and energy at the sorting office, unsure if his machines can save it. When Postman Pat tries to introduce himself to him, Carbunkle uses his phone to identify him, mistakenly calling him Postman Clifton. After Pat corrects him, Carbunkle says that he has but a slow delivery record, but affective when it comes to misplaced livestock. Ben mentions that Pat is one of the SDS's very best postman, but Carbunkle cuts him short, telling him that the future of SDS is speed not wool gathering. He then tells everyone that SDS has exciting and profitable changes in the works. He tells his employess that all company tea bags must used a minimum of three times before dosposal, much to their dissapointment. He also confiscates Toilet Paper as he tells them that toilet brakes are now B.Y.O.B. (Bring Your own Paper), much to a male SDS' horror as he had a curry for lunch. He finaly anounnces that there will be no bonuses this year, much to Pat and Jess' dismay. Along his way out, he announces that the SDS delivery service is changing with new ideas and new management. He also expalins that if they want to keep the sorting office open, they'd "get with the program", not before telling everyone to get back to work as he leaves for the SDS Headquarters. Later at the comapny headquarters, Carbunkle is with Mr. Brown for a meeting. When Mr. Brown tells him to imagine Mr. Brown as his slightly Older Uncle, Edwin replied "My uncle was eaten by Dingos Mr. Brown" (which officiously means that his uncle is dead), which surprises him, telling that was exaclty what happened to the man who used to have his job. Carbunkle then talks to Brown that he has noticed that SDS employes at lot of people, which the CEO finds the best part of a buisness. Edwin tells how people slow a company down and that SDS does not need people but machines. He then shows Mr. Brown an image of a Robot, saying that it is ten times more faster than a human, the perfect worker and the future of SDS. Mr. Brown is unsure about this so Carbunkle then shows him a few tests that the robots had to do, which practically fail his plan of making the SDS more efficient as in every test, his frightened mother opens the door and finds a robot delivering mail to her, which scares her very much and eventually causing her to faint. Mr. Brown tells him that it was very nice and had wonderful cinematography. When Edwin explains to him that his robot the UDM3000 can increae profits 500%, Brown disagress with Carbunkle, telling him that terrifying people is not the SDS way. Carbunkle is then offered a yellow lollipop afterwards and Mr. Brown assures him that his next idea will be loads better, before ending the meeting and leaves to watch "You're The One". After he leaves, Carbunkle spits his lollipop out, telling himself that SDS will use his robots and once they's replaced his postman, he also replace Mr. Brown, chuckling evilly. While Mr. Brown is watching the TV "You're The One" Carbunkle wants to tell him about his robots, but Mr. Brown shushes him as the show is starting. When Mr. Brown sees Pat on TV and tells Carbunkle, he breaks the fourth wall saying that a robot would never embarass the company. Mr. Brown tells Carbunkle everyone likes Pat, Carbunkle puts up his phone comparing his picture of the robot with Pat and has an idea, after the show Carbunkle calls Pat that he wants to see him at the SDS Headquarters. Carbunkle and Mr. Brown talks to Pat about making a campaign all around him, then Carbunkle got his new theme song (which was the old one in the TV show), Carbunkle then tells him he would be interviewed on all chat shows, but Pat would have the time until Carbunkle show's him the PATBOT 3000 and says Pat not to tell anyone about the PATBOT 3000 and tells him to meet him at the sorting office. When Pat arrives Carbunkle tells him that the PATBOT will do the job for him while he's away and has got a bit a help from the JESSBOT, Pat sees the PATBOT AND THE JESSBOT going into his van and Pat asks Carbunkle that if they have insurance Carbunkle says he's under warranty, Pat and Carbunkle gets in the limo to Pat's interview in London, while Carbunkle was watching Pat get autographs in London his wife Sarah calls him on his phone, Carbunkle pressed ignore on his phone because Pat was too busy being crowed by the public. A little bit later Carbunkle interrupts Pat and his wife, Sara while they were talking claiming Pat that Mr.Brown need to talk to him, while Pat was talking to Mr.Brown Carbunkle claimed to Sara that coming to London was a bad idea because Pat needs to focus on his performing, after Pat finishes talking to Mr.Brown Pat tells Carbunkle where Sara went, Carbunkle in a confused voice (which means his lying) that she had other stuff to do and make Pat happy, Carbunkle tells Robert (who does the recording in "You're The One") to get rid of Jess. Carbunkle and the PATBOT comes in and tells Ben that he is fired saying that Robots are faster than humans, Ben and his family leaves and his ex-employees, Mrs. Gogins tells Carbunkle that was not nice to Ben, Carbunkle rudely says that she is trespassing and saying that he would personally ring someone to escort her out. Carbunkle tells Pat's son Julian to move along and take Jess with him, finally Carbunkles's plan was in action he tells the PATBOTS to report for duty and take over the SDS with replace every postman in the Britain with the PATBOTS and take over Mr. Brown's place as the CEO of the SDS. But, shortly after Pat's departure to London, the people of Greendale slowly begin to realize that there appears to be more than one Pat. They eventually discover that Mr Carbuncle is in fact using the robots to take over the SDS, and in the process, they regain their trust in Pat and hurry to London to save him. In the final of "You're The One" Carbunkle goes behind Pat when pat sees him in the mirror, telling him that he is being replaced by one of the PATBOTS and getting locked up in a room, after that Carbunkle when and sat next to Mr.Brown and watch the PATBOT perform without Mr.Brown noticing and the public, he changes the song to something else saying he is unstoppable. Later the JESSBOT calls Carbunkle that he lost Pat and Jess, Carbunkle says that if he doesn't stop them he will turn the JESSBOT into a poodle bot, while Carbunkle was trying to see if they got Pat and Jess Mr.Brown inderupts saying this is going very and Carbunkle agreed but until Wilf says that Pat is a robot and he uses the magnet to destroy it, Carbunkle was furious by his plan when Mr. Brown saying if he's got anything to do with this, Carbunkle replied that Pat is a cheat. Carbunkle wants more money and saying that machines are the way of the future, he sends in the PATBOTS to kill Mr. Brown, Simon Cowbell, and Pat, he starts laughing when Wilf lands on him and his phone slides to Josh and he turns the PATBOTS off, then Carbunkle is fired and arrested saying that he will be back. Personality He is very cunning and determined to have his schemes for developing the future succeed by any means, even destructive ones - he is also by far the most malicious character in the Postman Pat franchise, which rarely has antagonists - let alone full-blown criminals. Gallery Edwin_carbunkle.png_2.png|"Yes, yes they do." postman-pat-the-movie03.jpg|Carbunkle with the PATBOT 3000's. 25 018.PNG|Edwin's Evil Grin. 25 021.PNG|Carbunkle looking at his phone. 25 020.PNG|"No-one can stop me now". 25 027.PNG|Carbunkle's defeat. Trivia * He is similar to Lou Strickland from ''Top Cat The Movie, ''since they're both wanted to replace workers with robots in their companies. Edwin; PATBOT 3000, Strickland, security bots. Category:Mastermind Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Con Artists Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen